diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shendorí Schattennacht
600px 30pxAussehen Es gab mal eine Zeit, da konnte man Shen zumindest als schön bezeichnen. Sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich machte sie viel her, doch diese Zeit scheint lange vorbei zu sein. Narben zieren ihren Körper, egal wohin man blickt. Am Auffälligsten sind die Narben im Gesicht. Die eigentlich volkstypischen Hautbilder im Gesicht sehen aus, als seien sie ausgekratzt worden. Weiterhin entdeckt man Narben an den Mundwinkeln der Elfe. Es sieht aus, als würde sie immer lächeln, obwohl sie das eigentlich selten tut. Die restliche, blasse Haut ist von Narben verschiedener Art geprägt. Ob Verbrennungen, Stichwunden oder anderen, es scheint nichts zu fehlen. Dennoch sieht man ihr das harte Training an. Obwohl sie mager und dürr wirkt zeigen sich leichte Muskelansätze durch die Rüstung hindurch. Ihre silbern schimmernden Augen huschen aufmerksam hin und her, für manche wohl ein Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit, für sie ist es jedoch ein endloser Verfolgungswahn. Der Ausdruck in ihnen scheint leer. Hüftlange, weiße Haare die permanent durcheinander zu sein scheinen bedecken auch meist in Strähnen ihr Gesicht. Shen's Stimme steht im großen Gegensatz zu ihrem Äußeren; sie ist ruhig, klangvoll und eine Spur zu leise, fast schon geprägt von Unsicherheit. In federnder, katzenhaften Anmut bewegt sie sich. Sie verursacht bei keinem Schritt Geräusche, es seidenn sie sind gewollt. Zwei Stecker, ein matter schwarzer sowie einer mit silbernem Edelstein stecken in ihrem rechten Ohr. Einzig erkennbarer "Schmuck" neben den Ohrringen ist eine metallene Fessel, deren zwei übrig gebliebene Glieder beim laufen leise klirren. An ihrem Gurt sind viele Beutel und Phiolen befestigt, an dem Holster das sich über ihrem Torso zieht befinden sich Wurfmesser. Sie tritt wohl nie wirklich ohne Waffen und Kapuzen in Erscheinung. In ihrer Nähe kann man meist einen Hauch von Verwesungs-, Blut- oder Fleischgeruch erhaschen, wenn man den Verdacht jedoch bestätigen will scheint es so, als würden sich diese Gerüche sich verflüchtigen. Obwohl sie ihre Rüstungen gut pflegt sind meist vereinzelte, getrocknete Blutflecken zu sehen. Der Mundschutz ist davon am Meisten betroffen. Ihre Waffen scheinen ihr besonders wichtig zu sein. Neben den immer mit geführten Wurfmessern trägt sie meist zwei Dolche mit sich die eine Spezialanfertigung sind. Eine eiserne Kette mit Widerhaken wurde um den rechten Arm geschlungen, wohl ebenfalls zum kämpfen gedacht. Des weiteren sind zwei Vorrichtungen an ihren Handgelenken angebracht, die nicht wirklich sichtbar für Dritte sind. Beide unterscheiden sich, sind also nicht für den selben Zweck gedacht. 30pxCharakter Seitdem Shen einst aus Nordend zurück kehrte, war alles anders. Es mag an den Erlebnissen liegen oder an allem erlebten das sie prägte, doch sie hat sich massiv verändert. Ihre unbesorgte, freundliche Art von damals scheint verflogen, sie ist nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Ihre Persönlichkeit scheint zwischen tödlich Ernst und wahnsinnig hin- und her zu pendeln, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie dennoch sehr höflich erscheint und eine ziemlich stille Zeitgenossin ist. 30px..sonstiges Hautbilder Sobald man Shendori besser kennt, so wird man abgesehen von den Narben auch andere Dinge entdecken wie die Hautbilder, die sie besitzt. * Das Mal Das Mal hinter ihrem rechten Ohr ist relativ klein und zeigt einen Kreis, umringt von verschlungenen Linien. Gerüchten zu Folge wurde dieses Mal ebenfalls bei anderen gesehn, doch was dahinter steckt weiß man nicht. * Frostwyrm Auf ihrem Rücken ist ein größeres Hautbild, dass allerdings nicht mit Farbe gestochen wurde. Es ist eine Vernarbung, die ein Muster dar stellt, also kein gewöhnliches Hautbild. Es zeigt Frostgram, dass von einem Frostwyrm umschlungen wird, die Flügel breiten sich auf die Schulterblätter aus. Shen Tattoo2.jpg|Das Mal. 30pxVergangenheit Shendori redet nicht allzu viel davon, und wenn, versucht sie so schnell wie möglich davon abzulenken. ((Hier folgt Meta Wissen. Bitte nicht IC verwenden, außer wenn Shendori etwas erzählt. Diese Geschichte wird kurz gehalten da ich die Kerzen auf Shen's Kuchen nicht alle auspusten will.)) Die zierliche, kleine Elfe wurde am Rande eines Waldes im Hyjal geboren. Ihr Vater war ein Wächter, ihre Mutter eine angesehene Priesterin und ihre ältere Schwester befand sich in Darnassus um zu einer Schildwache ausgebildet zu werden. In ihren ersten Jahren blieben sie im Hyjal, als allerdings Jahre später, als sie gerade in das Jugendlichenalter kam, eine kleine Schlacht tobte flüchteten sie von dort. In Darnassus angekommen hatte Shendoris Schwester ihre letzte Prüfung abgeschlossen und war somit eine ausgebildete Schildwache. Während scheinbar alle in ihrer Familie etwas erreicht hatten, stand Shendori immer im Schatten. Als sie dem Pfad ihrer Mutter zu einer Mondpriesterin folgen wollte wurde fest gestellt, dass sie keine Magiebegabung besaß und somit dafür nicht nützlich war. So wollte sie es als Jägerin versuchen, wobei nur der Umgang mit dem Bogen richtig gut geklappt hat. Shendori's Vater missachtete sie für ihre Unfähigkeit etwas richtiges zu erreichen wie ihre Schwester oder Mutter. Einige Jahre danach hatte ihre Schwester schon einen hohen Rang inne, ihre Mutter war voll intergriert in den Tempel und ihr Vater war verstorben, seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden. So kehrte sie Darnassus vorerst den Rücken und reiste nach Sturmwind. Dort lernte sie eine seltsame Dame kennen die ihr in einem jahrelangen Prozess den Umgang mit allen möglichen Waffen und Kampfkünsten lehrte. Es stellte sich heraus das diese Frau eine gesuchte Serienmörderin war, sodass sie früher oder später aufflog und im Verlies landete. Shendori begann daraufhin sich bei der SI:7 zu intergrieren, was ihr auch tatsächlich begann, bis ein Ruf sie nach Nordend führte. Sie schloss sich kurzzeitig der 7. Legion an und bekämpfte die Untoten bis sie auch dort ausgeschlossen wurde wegen eines kannibalistischen Vorfalls während einer längeren Expedition. Also wanderte sie über die eisigen Weiten Nordends, alleine, so weit sie ihre Füße trugen bis sie im Schnee zusammenbrach. Als ihr ein Nekromant namens Sharando begegnete und sie aus dem Schnee rettete wusste sie noch nicht, dass dieser ihr Leben verändern sollte und das massiv. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war sie nicht mehr die alte Shendori, denn was sie nicht wusste war, dass sie von nun an von dem Nekromanten manipuliert wurde. Alpträume und Stimmen suchten sie heim, was sie aber nicht darauf zurück führte. Verstört und verwirrt kehrt sie nach Darnassus zurück, wo sie ihre Mutter zurückwies aufgrund einer seltsamen, schattenhaften Ausstrahlung, die Shen umgab. Sie wollte nichts mit derlei Dingen zu tun haben. Enttäuscht kehrte sie erneut nach Sturmwind zurück, wo der Sieg über den Fall des Lichkönigs gefeiert wurde. Da sie nicht mehr als eine Hülle ihres alten Selbst ist läuft sie gegenwärtig umher ohne jegliches Ziel. Der Nekromant hat vor einiger Zeit Besitz vom Körper ihrer Schwester übernommen, sodass sie ein wenig gehemmt war, jegliche Aktionen auszuführen. Gleichzeitig lernte sie eine Elfe kennen, die sie relativ symphatisch fand. Sie band diese, ob freiwillig oder nicht sei mal da hin gestellt, in ihr Leben ein. ((Anmerkung: Kann noch ergänzt werden.)) 30pxFähigkeiten Waffen * Dolche - Meisterhaft * Einhandschwerter - Meisterhaft * Einhandäxte - Meisterhaft * Bogen - Meisterhaft * Einhandstreitkolben - Grundkenntnisse * Schusswaffen - Grundkenntnisse * Zweihandwaffen - keine Kenntnisse Sonstiges * Lederverarbeitung - durchschnittlich * Erste Hilfe - meisterhaft Magie * Schatten - Meisterhaft * Nekromantie - Meisterhaft * Illusion - Meisterhaft * Verzauberung - Grundkenntnisse * Beschwörung - keine Kenntnisse * Weissagung - keine Kenntnisse * Transmutation - keine Kentnisse 30px Gerüche * Man munkelt, dass sie angeblich schon mehrere Male im Sturmwinder Verlies gelandet sein. * Man munkelt, sie sei eine wahre Musterbürgerin, die nie etwas anstellt. * Man munkelt, sie hätte Kontakte zu Nekromanten. * Man munkelt, Shendori habe gute Verhältnisse zu Anhängern der Kirche. * Man munkelt, dass sie seit ihrer Reise nach Nordend wahnsinnig geworden ist. * Man munkelt, sie solle auch gern mal nicht tierisches Fleisch verspeisen. * Man munkelt, dass Shendori einen vegetarischen Weg eingeschlagen hätte. 30px Verhalten/Meinungen gegenüber anderen Völkern 30pxAllianz: Shen scheint prinzipiell allem und jedem abgeneigt zu sein, was sie je nach Situation zeigen oder verbergen kann. Meist hält sie es wohl für klüger, ihre Meinung für sich zu behalten, statt sich noch mehr Feinde zu machen. - Eine Subkultur für sie. Warum auch immer, besonders scheint sie sie nicht zu mögen. - Bier. Schusswaffen. Mehr Bier. Darauf lässt es sich für die Elfe reduzieren und bisher konnte sie damit gut leben. - Ohne Gnome wäre und ihre Erfindungen wäre sie wohl nicht hier. Sie bewundert ihren Geist, doch kämpfen hat sie bisher keinen richtig gesehen. - Bisher nicht im Angesicht zu Angesicht angetroffen. - Werden von Shendori wegen ihrer Magie und ihres Wissens hoch geschätzt. - Für ihr eigenes Volk hat Shen wenig übrig. Die Gründe sind unbekannt, doch eine gewisse Abneigung scheint vorhanden zu sein. - Klauen und Reißzähne. Mehr muss man nicht sagen. 30pxHorde: - Ihre Kämpfe sind meist ehrenhaft und zeugen von roher Brutalität. - Die Regenrationsgabe ist ohne Frage klasse, doch der Voodoo ist ihr ein wenig fremd. - Baumkuschler. Bisher keinen getroffen. - Mit Untoten scheint sie ganz gut klar zu kommen, teilweise ist Sympathie vorhanden, wenn man das bei Shen so nennen kann. - Magiehungrig und irgendwie hochmütig. Nicht so ihr Ding. - Auch hier hört man von Shen nichts abwertendes, da auch die Erfindungen der Goblins alle Ehre verdienen. 30pxZitate *"Umhänge sind etwas für Lichtkriecher, die gerne nach zwei Angriffen über ihn stolpern." *"Mhm.", "Hrm." oder "Mhrm" Beliebtes Wort der Ratlosigkeit. *"Nein, definitiv nicht." Erstaunlich oft benutzer Satz. *"Wheey!" meist gefolgt von einem klatschen und einem Gesicht der kindlichen Freude! *"Wenn ich ein Buch wäre, würde ich mir alle Seiten heraus reißen, sodass nur noch der angeschlagene Einband übrig bleibt." ..eine realitätsgetreue Antwort auf eine total bescheuerte Frage 30pxFreunde & Bekanntschaften *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Shisary Nachthauch - Schwester † *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifTeyn Flüsterwurf - Bekannter *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifSiabi Beriko - Bekannter, verschollen *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gifShaldon Sturmdolch - ehemaliger Schüler † *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Aylenia Sturmranke - ehemalige Schülerin † *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Asmoran - ehemaliger Schüler † *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifAtanielle Shel'thalar - gute Freundin † *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifValandyra Wildherz - gute Freundin † *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Allister Rabenwald - verloren geglaubter Freund *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifMagno Bormer - langjähriger Freund *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifHidan Lawley - Bekannter *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sharando Callahan - guter Freund *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Jaydenn - gute Freundin, verschollen *Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Rydia Schnellklinge - Bekanntschaft *Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Cyrill - ehemaliger Wächter 30pxTrivia * Charakter existiert seit Anfang wotlk und hat seitdem natürlich auch Veränderungen durch gemacht. Wurde alles ausgespielt, heraus kam Shen so wie sie jetzt ist. * War im Plot 'Kampf um das Eschental' 2008 beteiligt. Shendori Schattennacht Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Untote (Spieler)